Never Again?
by RonaicaUchiha
Summary: marrying someone you love is a dream come true. what will happen if a simple misunderstanding ruins it all. Please read! Sasusaku... Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Every woman dreams to be wed with the man that she love. But would what will happen if the dream wedding turns into her worst nightmare...

**Disclaimer**

I don't own nauto... T.T

**Prolouge**

Sakura's POV

_I though this day would be the start of my happily ever why the man i suppose to love is kissing another girl after our wedding... How could life be so unfair..._

_3 Years After_

" Kei-chan come here!" Sakura had been a single mom working as a professional doctor on a hospital at Suna since she left Konoha after that incident. Her life is happy as it should be when his suppose to be husband don't cheat on her on their wedding day.

_Flashback_

_May 25,2007... The most awaited day of a certain pink haired beauty arrives. She's __becoming a part of his family. The family of the one she always love. After they had exchange their vows and promises to stay together forever, Sakura thought her life with Uchiha Sasuke woulg be a dream come true."Hey mom have you seen Sasuke-kun? i don't see him around after the wedding ceremony." Uchiha Sakura seeks every place of the hotel to find her husband. " Oh Sakura-chan I saw Sasu-chan heading towards the basement." Mikoto,Sasuke's mom chirped happily. " Arigato." Upon arriving at the basement's door, she could feel an uneasy feeling building up inside her. She grab the knob and twist it open seeing an unexpected sight. His beloved husband kissing her mortal enemy,Karin. "S..Saku-" tears welling up her eyes threatening to fall." How could you! How-" Sasuke try to it reach for her hands but she slap it away. " Don't ever touch me.." She manage to snap between her sobs. _"_Please let me-" " Iiye! I HA_TE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!_" She throws her wedding eing unto him and started to run after her. " Sakura wait!" He runs after her leaving a contented bitch smirking at the sight. He manage to caught her receiving a painful slap across his face infront of their visitors. " Don't ever...-sob- ever show up to me again!" She screamed despite of the crowd watching the scene. " Im sorry for the disturbance but this wedding should never happen..." Sakura exited the room leaving her friends, her family and her broken heart to that place and never coming back..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Hey Reviews please i know it sucks but im a newbie here! Dont be mean onegaishimasu!_

_RonaicaUchiha_


	2. Encounter I

**Disclaimer:**

**As always sadly Naruto isn't mine...**

_Hey i've edited this chapter and thank you guys for Reviewing... Sorry im kinda busy with my project so i can't upload new chapter for now..._**  
**

Chapter 1

SASUKE'S POV

It has been 3 years since she left me without any trace of where she could be. I've regret it that i don't follow her. Now I just drown myself to work to forget the loneliness that I' m feeling. Since Itachi wouldn't accept the company as his responsibility Dad pass the burden to me.

Normal POV

High piles of paper always mount Sasuke's table. For 3 years of searching for her there is still no result of where she could be. "Teme!" Naruto clumsily rush inside Sasuke's office knocking of his alphabetize documents. "DOBE! Now you will be arranging that one!" Sasuke sent Naruto his famous 'death glares'. " Sheesh loosen up man its like you pour your whole damn life to this company." He just continue his work and ignore the 'dobe's rumbling'.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What now!" Sasuke exclaimed. Ayane, his secretary was taken aback and sweat dropped. " I..I W-would like to inform you Sasuke-sama that you have a meeting in Suna's branch you should be traveling by now." He just sigh and get up from his seat. He motioned towards the door and leave the idiotic blonde behind. Suna takes just 1 hour of traveling away from Konoha.

Keichi's POV

I sat at my bed watching the calendar and keeps on thinking of what could i give to mama tomorrow. It's her birthday and it is special to her, well she oraise me alone and my papa left her for another girl. "What could I give to mama tomorrow?" An idea rush into my mind, well im a genius indeed. I grab my pigggy bank and broke it. "Well I need to buy flowers with this... Auntie Mtsuri could help me..." I Rush out of our mansion and run to Suna's busy streets.

Normal POV

Sakura arrives at the mansion earlier as what keichi expects. " Tadaima! Kei-chan? Amaya-san where is Keichi?" She ask curiously, usually Keichi greets her when she arrives even though he's not good in showing such emotions. " He's in his room Sakura-sama." Sakura climb upstairs and opens the door of her 3 year old son's room revealing an empty navy blue-painted room. "Keichi-chdan Mama's home..." But still no reply. "Amaya-san!" Sakura rushed downstairs and begins to panick.. She grab her phone and call the police and begins to cry.

Keichi's POV

It's getting late mama is worried if she got home and im not there. 'Well perhaps i have prepared those flowers for tommorow.' I cross the street and...

Sasuke's POV

' It's been awhile since i've come to suna.' I arrive at suna at exactly 6:30 pm. " This is so annoying..." I speed up and a kid suddenly cross the drive way...

SCRRREEECCHHH!

Normal POV

Keichi's eyes widened.. The car was just a meter away from him... Sasuke gets out of the car and check the kid if he's okay.. To his shock... 'Who cloned me? I mean why this child looks like me...?' Keichi just glare at Sasuke while tears where threatening to fall from his deep sea green eyes... " Hey kiddo what are you doing here? Your parent must be worried about you." Keichi look down and wipes a tear who freely falls from his gorgeous eyes. ' He's right mama must be worried..' He is snapped away from his thoughts when Sasuke interupts him. " Hey are you mute?" He glared harder at the older man. " Hn... Im not mute Mr." '** This kid has an attitude too ' '_He's like you...' ' Shut up... No one copies me and my attitude unless this kid is my... No it can't be..." _**Keichi just stares at Sasuke.. 'Why he is so familiar to me? And he looks like me too... It feels like i know him for a very long time...' " Hey kiddo where do you live I can take you home because its darknow and you might get lost." Sasuke stated coldy but sincerely. ' is he a kidnapper? Well he look rich like ojii-san' "Hai! I live at 12 Royal Drive" keichi whispers but Sasuke still hears it. "Come on." He open the cars door and Keichi climb in...

**Hey ive editted this chapter because the first one sucks... Reviews Please!**


	3. Encounter II

**Disclaimer:**

**As always sadly Naruto isn't mine...**

**Ronaica: hi there people! Im back and miraculously updated! Hoping you'll like this update...**

**Chapter 2**

sasuke=normal

_sasuke=thoughts_

**Encounter II**

Sasuke drive through several blocks and finally a mansion not bigger than there estate comes into view... "Hey kiddo is this your house" Keichi peeked outside seeing their mansion is surrounded by police patrol cars. "Hn, Arigato Mr." Sasuke opens the door for him and Keichi jumps off the car and glance back to Sasuke. He smirked amd run towards his home. 'Brave kid, i never meet a three year old whose mature like him...' Sasuke glance to where the boy sits and notice a neatly folded paper that Keichi dropped earlier. 'To Mama' "Hn a letter?" to Sasuke's curiousness he opens the letter and read the letter's content.

_Mama,_

_Thank you for everything you give to me. For loving me, For providing my needs even my father is not with us. I love you mama so don't cry again I promise I will never ask about my papa again. If you hate him I hate him too. Cheer up mama coz i will never leave you like he did to us... im proud that Im the son of Haruno Sakura, Because your the best mama. Happy Birthday..._

_Haruno Keichi_

Keichi's POV

'Ugh Mama comes home earlier! God im so... so dead!' I sprinted to our mansion and found mama sobbing at baa-san's shoulder. "Mama?" Mama turns around and hug me tightly and she cried really hard. "Mama? Daijobu desu ka?" Mama look ats my and I notice she was still crying. " My baby where did you go? Are y-you hurt Huh? We're so worried about you. What if someone you... what if..." i hugged mama and whisper "Mama gomenasai... I promise I won't go away without asking your permission..." She stop rambling and hug me back. " Don't do that again" i wipe her tears and she smile...

Sasuke's POV

'That child ould possibly be... mine...But what if he's not mine and Sakura is married to another man, What if ...'** 'BAKA YOU SHOULD CONFIRM IT YOURSELF' ** my inner self retorted ' Hn, I'm going crazy! Now I'm talking to myself!' I got out of my Porsche and head towards the mansion's tall brass gates. I must ready myself to face whatever the truth is. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and keep my cool. As i motioned towards the tall brass gates i saw her. The first and last girl that i love. My suppose to be wife. "Sakura..." I saw her hugging that kid that I saved earlier... ' Whose the kid's father... Could it be me? or she moved on with another man..." I sadly thought.' It would be better if that child is mine because Im not ready to let her go cause now i just found her and i will never let her go again...'

Normal POV

Sakura finally let go of the embrace and called her servant. " Please help him fix himself. Bathe him and dress Kei-chan into his pajamas." Her servant and keichi entered the manor while Sakura is busy 'Thanking' the police officers. Not knowing the presence of an Uchiha watching her every move outside those gates. 'She's still beautiful' "Sakura-chan? What are you still doing outside here?" Sakura spun around seeing her Mom's behind her. "Oh kaa-san. It's nothing just wanna feel the nights breeze and to think also." Her mom just smiled. "Kei-chan grow up so fast. He look almost like... " She stopped but Sakura just smiled. "Hai Kaa-san, His father right? He looks a lot like _Sasuke-kun_." With what he have heard Sasuke's eyes widened..._ 'He's my son... Im a father now... But they hated me... Sakura and my only son... Keichi...'_ Sasuke sadly smile watching Sakura from afar. "I'm getting my family back."

**Thank God I've updated! Now guys review please... And I thank all the reader who have review last time... Domo arigato! .**


	4. My Mom Finds Out

Disclaimer

I really want to... But sorry it can't be mine... T.T...

Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

I was shocked when I heard it from her... "_Hai Kaa-san, His father right? He looks a lot like Sasuke-kun_."

Her voice keeps ringing in my ears... I miss her voice. Even if I want to hug her now I can't it will just make the situation worst...  
First i must get my son's trust back and convince him that i love his mother and him and surely he will help me...  
I am reluctant to go but i must... I grab my phone and dialed Ayane's number.

_'Hello?_'

"Ayane. Cancel my meeting and reschedule it tomorrow 8:30 a.m."

'_Hai Sasuke-dono'_

I started to drive and arrive to the Uchiha manor here in Suna.

"Welcome back Sasuke-dono. Mikoto-sama is waiting for you at the living room."

I just continue to walk and my mom welcomed me with a rib crushing hug..  
"Sasu-chan!" She squeeled.

"I miss you. How's my baby?" I cringed when i here 'baby'. For Kami's sake I'm now an adult and I've got a son'.

"I'm fine mom. I just need to rest." She loosen her grip to me.

"Something wrong Sasu-chan?" She look at me sincerely.

"No mom it's nothing." Her eyes narrowed.

'God why does she know all the things that concerns me!'

"Sasuke I know there's bothering you. You can tell me. I'm your mom." I feel guilty lying to mom wasn't my thing.

"uhm.. I said I'm fine mom... I'm just tired" I proceed tomy room and lays on my bed. I close my eyes and trying to have some sleep but that cursed day keeps on rewinding into my mind. I suffered from the concequences of my stupidity but please, Sakura is my life and I was bound to live just for her. I sigh and close my eyes.. All I can see was her and our son... It's haunting me... I can't sleep because of the pain I feel inside.

GUILT... or I'm just LONGING for her touch...

'Damn...!' I thought. I was in deep thought when someone knocks in my door.

"Sasu-chan open up!" Mom called out. My mom is really annoying... Don't get me wrong, I love my mother of course but she wouldn't just shrug it off!

"Coming.." I open the door revealing my mom with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong... And don't lie to me because even if you do your such a bad liar." she smiled and I groan in annoyance. "Okay, okay you got me!" I let her in and shut the door. "Now what's wrong Sasuke." She's really serious.. I can tell 'coz he only calls me 'SASUKE' when she was mad or serious. "Ma, d-do you remember S-saku-" She cuts me off hearin the 'SAKU' syllable. "Oh! you mean Sakura-chan? Did you saw her with another guy." my eye twitched hearing 'Sakura and another GUY in one sentence.' "Or is she married to another guy?" She just worsen my headache. "MOM! Let me finish first!" She just fell silent and i continue to speak. "W-well you see ma, It's uhm... " She taps her foot impatiently at the floor I gather all my remaining courage to tell her. "Ma, W-when S-Sakura leaves me S-she is P-p-pregnant...And we have a son... Keichi...H-he's 3 years old I guess."

_1_

_2_

_3..._

I wait for her famous 1 day sermon when she suddenly jumps off the bed and hug me!

" Sasu-chan I'm sooooo happy for you..." She squeels with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

'WTF! She is happy about that? Well that's better than recieving enomerous sermon from her.'

"Now I want to see my baby Grandson!" That's it my jaw dropped with my mom grinning from ear to ear...

**Hey sorry for the late update! Now reviews Please...**


	5. of birthday and gifts

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I really really don't own naruto... fufufufufufu_**

**_Summary_**

**_marrying someone you love is a dream come true. what will happen if a simple misunderstanding ruins it all. Please read! Sasusaku _**

**_Sorry for the late update... :P_**

Chapter 5: of birthday and gifts...

SAKURA's POV

Kyo is growing up so fast. As he grows he looked just like his father. I sighed and watch him sleeping comfortably. ' I will do anything for you baby, Anything.' I promise it to myself. I will take care of him, enough to forget his father. I kiss his forehead and close the door.

"Good Night, Kei-chan. I love you." I whispered.

KEI'S POV

Mom kissed my forehead and left my room. I heard her whisper Good night and she left. "I Love you too, Mommy." I sit on my bed and began to think. 'Ugh! what can I get for mom's birthday tommorow!' I jump off my bed and grab my slippers. I sat beside my window and watch as the wind blows the petals of the CherryBlossom in our yard.

'Right Cherryblossoms.' Mom loves them very much. I carefully went out of my room and grab a transparent jar with a lid. 'I hate arts but for mom i will do it!' I tip toed carefully and scrampled unto our back yard. I grab a handful of them and carefully sneal in my room. "Now my letter." I grab my trouser and search for my letter but it was gone!

"Ugh! I maybe drop my letter in that stranger's car!". I have no choice but to make another card. I finnish my gift for mom and I sneak in her room. My mom was sleeping with a picture clutch in her hands.

'I wonder whose picture is that.' I carefully lift my mom's hand and snatch the photo. 'It's too dark in here.' I went outside her room preventing to make a noise and I entered my room safely. 'I wonder whose picture is this.' I grab my flashlight and turn it on. It's mom and a man with a duck hairstyle like mine. He familiar. Really familiar.

1

2

3

"What!" i yelled soundlessly. "H-he's the Mr. who drive me home." I whispered. 'Is he my... DAD?' I hear the old pendulum clock chimes. 'It's already late. I hide the picture frame beneath my bed and close my eyes with different questions stuck in my head.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sunlight illuminated the whole room and Sasuke stirs on his sleep.

_ I love you mama so don't cry again I promise I will never ask about my papa again. If you hate him I hate him too. Cheer up mama coz i will never leave you like he did to us._

_. If you hate him I hate him too. _

_. If you hate him I hate him too. _

Sasuke wake up with sweat covering his whole body. 'Damn, what a dream.' -sigh- He notice a paper neatly folded and remember... 'It was Sakura's birthday today.' He smirked and hurriedly went to shower.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

As I wake up it's still 4:00 A.M. I quickly have a shower. Its gonna be another long day at the hospital. I step out of my steamy bath and notice a jar of cherryblossoms with a note attached to it.

_Mama Happy Birthday! Your the best Mom ever!_

_Keichi._

Sakura was ttouch by his baby's little gift. 'Maybe I deserve some day-off.'

I dialed my assistant's number and cancelled all my appointment. I dressed up and hurried downstairs. They are all in the dinning table specially my baby who's digging in his food.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sakura approach her family who is busy eating their breakfast. "Hi! darling, come on let's eat." she sat down beside Keichi and hu him tightly.

"Oi! Sakura your choking him!" Gaara retorted. "Oh, Sorry baby I'm just so glad. Thank you for your gift." Gaara nearly choked.

"What? Kei-chan send you a gift? That's odd." He stated teasingly. Keichi glared at his uncle. 'If only looks can kill!' Keichi thought. "KEI-CHAN! Stop that." Scolded Sakura. "Because I want to celebrate my birthday. We will go to the mall and have fun baby!". She hugged keichi again and he just blush.

"Mama I'm not a baby anymore." He pouted cutely. "Of course you are my one and only baby." She grinned. Keichi just sigh and nod akwardly.

"Now hurry a-" before she continue Gaara cut her off. "What about your work?" She just smile and pat her brother's head. "I've cancelled all my appointments today just for my baby." Keichi just pouted hearing his petname.

* * *

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto squeeled and shake the lights off the poor sleeping uchiha. "Nnnnhhh... What's wrong mom!" he said slightly irritated by his mom's actions.

"I've heard that you are free this day and... Guess what?" She stated dramatically with stars in her eyes. Sasuke grab the blanket and cover himself attempting to get more sleep when...

"Your going shopping with me..." He just shrug it off. "Mom... when did you get shopping with me... Just ask the maid to do it." He went back to sleep again.

"No it's not for me! It's for my grandson! Keichi right?... His grandma would buy anything for him... And Sasu-chan... BRING ME MY GRANDSON NOW!" She stated it in a matter of fact tone, ephasizing the part... BRING ME MY GRANDSON NOW! .

1

2

3... Sasuke froze and Mikoto smirked.

Sasuke bolt up the bed and begun to complain...

"Mom you know what's the situation! Sakura hates me and naturally She would deny that his my son or say that she was married with another man and he's not my son... Or surely Keichi himself would not allow me to see him." Sasuke said sadly...

"I don't care! It's just easy Sasu-chan just say sorry to Sakura-chan then marry her again and I will spend quality time with my daughter-in-law and my baby grandson!" Sasuke stared at him in wide eyes.

"NO! Mom It's not easy as what you think it is. She hates me to hell you know." Mikoto's eyes starts to water and sasuke thought in panick. 'God I never make her cry!'

"Sasuke I just want to see my grandson before I... Before I..." She said dramatically and Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Aa, I will try my best." He said out of the blue. "Okay!" She smiled widely. "Now, You have a week to do it all and before that i wanna go shopping... And don't forget our deal before I kidnap my baby grandson in their school." Sasuke gulped and his mother smile in full confidence.

"Mom, Why do you know where he is studying?" She just smile kindly. "What's our wealth for? " Sasuke sighed again and "Hn'ed" Before slumping in his bed again.

"UCHIHA SASUKE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF OYUR BED!" Mikoto screeched.

**_That's my new chapter for this story. R&R... Onegai shimasu... Sorry for the wrong grammar and for the very very late update! This is Ronaica-chan signing off..._**


End file.
